


Snapshot

by ultraviolentluv



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Photography, just cute boyfriends being cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolentluv/pseuds/ultraviolentluv
Summary: A collection of times Jonathan takes photos of Steve like the heart-eyed loverboy he is.





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory “jonathan is a photographer so here’s one of those photography tropes” fic. i rly like this ship so. here we go gays!

Jonathan Byers can’t put his camera down. It doesn’t matter where he is or what he’s doing; his camera is always in hand, ready to take a snapshot of the moment. Lucky for him, Steve Harrington is far from camera-shy.

-

The first photo Jonathan takes of him comes as a surprise. It’s just a little Polaroid, but the flash of light and loud shutter sound set Steve off guard. He turns towards Jonathan and gives a confused smile.

“What was that for?” he asks, draping one hand over the top of the steering wheel. Jonathan pulls the Polaroid free and sets it on the dashboard to develop.

“Just to remember this moment,” he says. “And because I still can’t believe you’re my boyfriend. I need photographic evidence to remind me when I’m not right with you.”

Steve smiles at the answer and nods. He runs his fingers through his hair and checks it in the rearview mirror. “Well, I’m just glad to be having a good hair day then,” he says.

-

The first time Jonathan gives Steve a proper birthday present, he has his camera ready. He lets Steve tear into the wrapping paper on three and documents his face at the grand reveal.

“Holy shit,” Steve says, staring wide-eyed at the three vinyl records in his hands. “Culture Club? Duran Duran? Thompson Twins? How did you know I liked them?”

“You can keep your interests on lockdown, but nothing stays hidden from Jonathan Byers for long,” Jonathan replies with a laugh. “Plus, I asked Nancy to help me.”

Steve glows at the gift and Jonathan snaps another picture. “You’re literally the best. Seriously. Nothing could top this.” He leans forward and gives his boyfriend a light kiss, eyelashes fluttering with excitement. “Hey,” he says when he pulls away. “I love you.”

Jonathan’s heart skips a beat. He holds onto the feeling for a moment, then lifts his camera again. “I love you too,” he says. He presses the shutter right as Steve breaks into a beaming grin.

-

“Shit. Fuck. Shit. Shit.”

Steve rubs at Jonathan’s neck, as if trying to erase the mark he just made. They’re both suckers for neck kissing, but they’ve never left marks before. This is new.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Steve mutters. Jonathan pulls his hand away and looks at him.

“Hey. It’s fine. I don’t care,” he says, trying to calm his frantic boyfriend. “I’m sure it looks fine.”

“It looks really noticeable. Really red and purple. Fuck. I’m sorry.”

“Hey!” Jonathan runs his hands over Steve’s shoulders in a soothing motion. “I said it’s okay. Don’t worry.” He pulls Steve into a kiss and smirks against his lips. “But can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I do the same to you?”

Steve bites his lip, considering the thought. The idea of feeling Jonathan’s lipstongueteeth on his neck makes his stomach do flips. “Yes,” he says before he even realizes he’s said it.

They flip around so that Steve’s lying on his back on the bed, Jonathan sitting up on his hips. They kiss for another minute like that until Jonathan begins to trail his lips downward. He kisses the corner of Steve’s mouth, then his chin, then up his jawline and down his neck. Once he’s found a place he deems suitable, he starts sucking lightly, running his teeth across the soft skin at the same time. Steve doesn’t mean to, but he moans softly. Jonathan runs his fingers through Steve’s fluffy hair as he finishes his work, pulling his mouth off his neck with a quiet smacking sound. Steve sighs blissfully and puts his hands over his face.

Jonathan grabs his camera off the nightstand, efficiently within an arm’s reach so he doesn’t have to move. Still perched up on Steve’s hips, he angles the camera downward to catch the scene beneath him. Steve, hiding his face, a mess of hair surrounding him like a halo against Jonathan’s pillow, with a small, dark bruise forming on the side of his neck. _Click._

“Perv,” Steve laughs, lightly slapping Jonathan’s thigh. “Adding that to your secret stash of masturbation material?”

“Yup,” Jonathan answers. He puts the camera back and leans down over Steve. “But that doesn’t beat having the real deal right here.” They grin at each other as Jonathan peels off his shirt.

-

“I just don’t understand why we need so many rugs,” Jonathan says, begrudgingly following Steve down the aisles of Hawkins’ local furniture store. They’ve just closed on their first house together — a place to stay while Jonathan gets situated at the newspaper and Steve tries to break into the world of small business — and Steve has become much more preoccupied with the decor than any actual furniture to sit on.

“Because it’s got hardwood flooring,” Steve says. “Rugs will make it like it’s carpeted.”

“I like the hardwood,” Jonathan pouts as Steve puts another rug into the shopping cart. “At least my mom got us a bed,” he sighs.

When they get home, Steve puts his hands over Jonathan’s eyes. He leads him through the front door, then drops his hands and yells “Surprise!” Jonathan opens his eyes to a fully furnished living room, complete with photo frames upon photo frames lining the walls.

“What did- when did you—“

“I had a little help from your mom and the Wheelers,” Steve explains. “But look! Look, over here.” He takes Jonathan by the hand and leads him over to the fireplace, where a photo of them smiling together hangs over the mantel. “I had one of our photos blown up real big and framed. Do you like it?”

“Yeah. Yeah, Steve, I love it.” Jonathan stares at the photo and the dozens of others all around the room in awe. “I love this.”

“That’s not all,” Steve says. He leaves the room for a moment, then comes back with a box in his hands. “I got you something too. Open it.”

Jonathan opens the box to see a brand new camera. It’s somehow even better than the first one Steve got him as a replacement for his broken one back in high school. “Steve,” he whispers, tracing the lens cap with his finger. “You didn’t.”

“Yeah, but I did,” Steve says, grinning. “I thought you could take another picture. Of us. Together. In our new house. It already has film in it.”

Jonathan nods and takes off the lens covering. He turns the camera on themselves, arm outstretched to make sure they’ll fit into frame. Steve places a kiss on his cheek just as he presses the shutter.

“I love you,” Steve says. Jonathan pulls him into a kiss.


End file.
